1. Field
The following description relates to surgical instrument utilized for minimally invasive surgery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Minimally invasive surgery (MIS) may be performed by inserting a surgical instrument into a number of small incisions in a body. Accordingly, an MIS may minimize the number of the surgical openings, and thus may reduce the amount of pain and scar from the surgery incision(s). Further, an MIS may cause relatively less change in metabolism of a patient after surgery, and thus may result in a shorter recovery period.
Hence, a patient who has undergone an MIS may have shorter hospital stay, and can be back to normal life after a short period of time.
A typical form of MIS is abdominal surgery with minimally invasive inspection and surgery of an abdomen. In the abdominal surgery, a surgical robot is utilized to diminish pain from the surgery and produce more successful surgical outcome.
The surgical robot may include a passive arm which is moved manually at a preparation stage before surgery, an active arm which moves actively according to a movement of an operator during surgical operation, and a surgical instrument which directly carries out the surgery procedures with wrists and forcipes. Wires are used to transfer the movement and force of the surgical instrument, and a driver is provided to the active arm to control the wires.